Book 1: The introduction to Reyna and Hylla
by Lord of the Underworld Hades
Summary: This is the story about how Reyna got to Camp Jupiter and how Hylla got to the amazons. It is the beginning of a series of what happened at camp Jupiter during the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series


I have decided to right a mini series of what happened over those first years at camp Jupiter while Percy was fighting the Olympians. It starts off parallel to the Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters after the Circe's spa is destroyed. Chapter 1: Reyna I was running and running as far away as I could from the hydra as I had no fire. Its new 10 heads did not help a lot either. Behind me I heard a large explosion. I halted to peer over my shoulder and gazed at the massive fire and Hydra heads flying up in the air. I was so relieved I almost giggled but yet again my face went serious and I carried on running. My sister Hylla had sadly been separated from me and I was all alone. I did not know where to go. The air shimmered behind me and a person in Roman battle armour. I remembered Circe telling me about her, I think her name was... Bellona, the Roman goddess who was purely Roman. She was like the aggressive half of Athena who was Minerva in Roman terms. "Kneel, my daughter, Reyna" said she Still open-mouthed I knelt, "Daughter?" I echoed. "Yes, you are my daughter and have appeared to you to guide you to your journey to Lupa." 'Lupa...Lupa' I thought... then it clicked, "The she-wolf who took care of Romulus and Remus." "Yes. Circe has taught you well. "Lupa? Here?" "The Roman civilization moves where the ancient powers are the strongest. At the moment here in America we all live. " Bellona explained with great pride. "Wh-what do I have to do?" I stammered still dazed. "You will have to find this address" Bellona said handing her a card which read: Wolf House, Sonama valley, California, USA Bellona shimmered and the disappeared leaving Reyna, a piece of paper and her hunting knife alone. She knew she couldn't stay for long before more monsters would track her down Chapter 2: Hylla I ran. I knew I couldn't stop. I needed to find my little sister Reyna. The Pirates at Circe had kidnapped me and i had just managed to escape. It was all because of that Percy Jackson. The next time I would meet him... I could think of 100's of different ways I could lure him to his death. Behind me the air shimmered like a heatwave and a women in shining armour appeared. She radiated a strong power which made me want to punch her face. I raised my dagger and growled, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" "Looks like you haven't paid attention to your classes from Circe as well as Reyna? Well let me tell you: I am Bellona, Roman goddess of war. And you are my daughter." I knelt, "You are my mum?" "Yes" she replied in a tone which sounded like that was obvious. "I have visited Reyna and helped her with her destiny. But I am afraid your's does not lead in the same direction. You must still go North but all the way to where the Amazons live. You will be needed there. It is very far away so I have booked you an aeroplane and then a coach which will drop you of where you need to be. You should be able to do the rest. Here is your ticket. I'd suggest you hurry up. The plane leaves in 5 hours. The airport is 6 hours walking distance. Oh and by the way, one day Percy Jackson will re-unite you and Reyna." With that she disappeared. I clutched the ticket and started running. I tripped over and found a map lying there. 'handy' I thought. I located myself and then the airport and started running again. Chapter 3: Reyna It this incident had occurred one day ago it would have taken me a few years to get me to the Wolf House. Luckily today Circe had taught me how to summon the 3 Grey Sisters. I threw my Drachma into the ground and muttered a spell under my breath. A few seconds later a large hole appeared where I had thrown the coin. Out rose a very ,very*10 old TAXI. One of the grey sisters screeched, "Where do you want to go you demigod." I handed her the address slip and sat in the back. The lady with the slip wailed, "Gimme the eye so that I can read!" The one in the driving seat yelled "Gimme the slip so that I know where to drive" This argument continued until I screamed "SHUT IT YOU THREE! GIMME THE SLIP YOU HAGS OR I'LL BEAT THE PULP OUT OF YOU, YOU STUPID CHICKENS!" They quietly obeyed "Now that's better," I said "The address is Wolf House, Sonama valley, California, USA. Now let's go!" Within 2 hours we stopped outside the Wolf House. It radiated a powerful aura so I could tell I had reached the right destination. I stepped inside the burnt down house. Suddenly I developed a killing headache. I stopped and sat down. After a few minutes I looked up and saw a wolf. "Hello." it said as it was going round me sniffing and glaring. "Talking wolves?" I asked and then fell down as I fainted. Chapter 4: Hylla When I had finally reached the airport by running (I was sportier than Reyna and Reyna was more clever than I) in only 4 hours which allowed her to catch her breath and take her time. When I boarded the plane I sat next a girl about the same age as me. She had a red jacket which radiated some sort of energy which suddenly made me feel much better. I said hello and told her my name and she said "Hello my name is Clarrise" "Are you a demigod?" "Yes I am, I am daughter of Ares." "Greek? Do they exist" "What do you mean? Do Romans exist?" "Yes, I am daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war, sister of Mars!" "I'll talk to Chiron in this matter when I get to Camp Half Blood." "Camp Half Blood?" "It is the only safe haven for demigods." "I'm going to the Amazons building. My mum told me that is where my destiny leads me." the announcement blared "We are now going to land. Please strap on your seatbelts." "Bye, Hylla." "Bye, Clarrise." I got into my taxi and left for the building. Outside the building there was a logo which was the logo. 'Interesting' I thought as I entered Chapter 5: Clarrise When I got back to camp-half Blood and saved the camp everything was back to normal after Chiron returned to Camp but chariot racing still continued. One eveningI walked down to the Big House where Chiron, a terrified group of satyrs and the God of Wine, Dionysus were playing Pinochle. "Chiron?" I asked, "Can I have a word with you in private?" "Yes, sure After I finish this game." replied Chiron. I waited a few minutes. "Ohw!" moaned the wine dude. Chiron had yet again beaten Dionysus. Chiron got out of his wheelchair and said, "Follow me." When we got to Chiron's office he asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well," I began, "When I was returning to CHB by plane... I met a girl, she was a demigod, but she was Roman!" The word hung in the air and the temperature fell 10 degrees Celsius. Chiron sighed and said, "Swear on the river styx, you will not tell anyone about what I will tell you." "I-I-I swear!" Thunder rumbled in the sky. "The Roman side of the Greek Gods exist. They live in a different camp, Camp Jupiter. We were separated from them because each time we met there was a massive war such as the American Civil War. Millions of mortals were affected and it was a time of great panic." "Oh," I said. "You may leave." I immediately turned and ran. Chapter 6:Reyna I woke up with a sudden jolt. It was a horrible dream I was having, I was being chased and eaten alive by these weird talking wolves. For a second I thought that I was back at Circe's palace but then I felt the cold cobblestone floor and realized that I was a the so called 'Wolf House' and that a sexy boy whom I had almost fallen in love with had destroyed my home and ran away with the girl who I was dressing up. Behind me I heard some footsteps approaching me carefully as if not sure whether I am trustable or not. How do I know this well I have this instinct of fighting (I am not as good a Hylla though). Then when I heard carefully I found out that actually they were not human because nails don't clatter on the floor if they are Human. It was the talking wolves again. "Rise, my Heroine. I sense great authority in you, you shall be a great leader if you do as I say, you may even be able to become Praetor in Camp Jupiter."said Lupa. I rose and faced her and demanded, "My name is Reyna. Circe's favourite student. And who, may I ask, are you!" "I am Lupa, I train all Heroes who do not fall astray but those who find there way here. I trained-" "Romulus and Remus" I remembered. "Very well, I see that you won't need much training. But you need to become a better fighter." "Lets begin then!" I exclaimed 1 Year Later I am now stronger than all the wolves in the pack apart from Lupa. She says I will need to go on one and I will be worthy enough to become Praetor. She even says I have a better build than Hercules (Roman for Herakles). That day I left and headed for Camp using my instincts. Chapter 7: Hylla For miles of this workhouse all I could see were girls, girls and girls. When I entered I saw a notice board saying "New Queen needed, requirements are..." I read to checklist and all the needs listed were my plus points! As I walked towards the reception the receptionist stopped and started staring. "What!" I demanded, she stopped looking, a continued, "I want to apply to be queen." "Sure, follow me to the interview room." She led me a complicated series of turns which I managed to memorise. I entered the room which was exceptionally large and smelled of cinnamon. The judge inside ushered me to sit down. Around me were a few well built woman, some papers and 2 heaps of money. "What is your name?" "Hylla" I replied as confidently as I could "You will have 30 minutes to take down all the women, complete the tests and count the money and find out the percentage which the larger sum has increased by! Ready? I nodded after I got in position Starting from... NOW!" Within 5 minutes the women were lying on the floor groaning and moaning trying to move out of the way and against the wall. By the next 10 minutes I had finished the English, Latin, Maths tests and was making my way to the heaps. And in the last 15 minutes I had defeated the last test. The judge confirmed the results and the bowed down while saying "Hail Queen Hylla, ruler of the amazons!" I was crowned the next day! I had completed my task and now I was the richest women on the planet. All in a days work! 


End file.
